Cartoon Nickelodeon Fight Up!
is a fighting game featuring Cartoon Nickelodeon Network characters. Gameplay W.I.P. Shows featured Cartoon Network Classic *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Ben 10'' Modern *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Tiny Toon Adventures''/''Animaniacs'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''The Dinosaur Princess'' *''Good Ol' Magic'' *''Howler'' *''The Tales of the Paintders'' *''Unikitty!'' (under license from The Lego Group) Nickelodeon Classic *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' Modern *''The Loud House'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''The Modifyers'' *''Constant Payne'' Characters Cartoon Network Playable characters *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' *'Mojo Jojo' *Him *'Dexter' *Dee Dee *Mandark *Johnny Bravo *Little Suzy *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Courage *'Samurai Jack' *The Scotsman *'Aku' *The Grim Reaper *Billy and Mandy *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *'Finn "the Human" Mertens and Jake the Dog' *Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum *Marceline Abadeer *Simon Petrikov/The Ice King *'Mordecai and Rigby' *Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein and Hi-Five Ghost *Anti-Pops *'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' *'Steven Universe' *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Jasper *Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman and Chupacabra *Dr. Turbo *Frank, Emma and Tyler Woodson *Dr. Mad Stitches *Eric McEdderson and Claire the Ghost *Emily McEdderson *Elizabeth *K.O. *Enid and Radicles *Lord Boxman Warner Bros. Animation Playable characters *'Bugs Bunny' *'Daffy Duck' *Porky Pig *Lola Bunny *'Marvin the Martian' *Buster and Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Elmyra Duff *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Pinky and the Brain *'Scooby-Doo' *'Shaggy Rogers' *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' *Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog and Tommy the Oppossum *Alexis Doll *Evelynn Rodridguez *Teary Eyed Bryte *'Kitrina and Terry' *Gayle *Lilia *'Charlotte Painex and Tux' *Maria Jaxon *Lily Jade *The Iron Emperor *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' *Bella Stoker *George and Georgia *The Naga *Ashton Paintders *Shoney Paintders *The Hooded One *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Master Frown Nickelodeon Playable characters *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *'Sheldon and Karen Plankton' *'Timmy Turner' *Cosmo and Wanda *'Vicky' *Denzel Crocker *'Jimmy Neutron' *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortexx *Professor Calamitous *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *'Vlad Plasimus' *Velocity *Shunky *Brimstone *Zim *GIR *Dib Membrane *Gaz Membrane *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Azula *Gatopardos *Skylos and Gata *Sfika *'Lincoln Loud' *Lucy Loud *Lisa Loud *'Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo' *April O'Neil *The Shredder *Flytrap *Kevin *Spinolord *Riley Killian *Pain the Bat *Cuddly Monster *Harvey Beaks *Bunsen *Agent Xero *Mole *Baron Vain *Amanda Payne *Welton Payne-Smythe Stages * Items * Voice cast *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium and Charlotte Painex *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium, Terry, Unikitty, Timmy Turner and Amanda Payne *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Utonium and Lily Jade *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane as Him *Candi Milo as Dexter *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee, Georgia, and Gata * as Mandark *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo and George *Mae Whitman as Little Suzy *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy * as Courage *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack and Gatopardos the Cheetah *John DiMaggio as the Scotsman and Jake the Dog *Greg Baldwin as Aku *Greg Eagles as the Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy, the Naga and Zim *Grey Griffin as Mandy, Claire the Ghost, Emily McEdderson, Daphne Blake, Alexis Doll, Teary Eyed Bryte, Puppycorn, Vicky, Sam Manson, Azula and Riley Killian *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson and Emma Woodson *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *Steven Blum as Vilgax *Jeremy Shada as Finn "the Human" Mertens *Hynden Walch as Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov/The Ice King and SpongeBob SquarePants *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai and Hi-Five Ghost *William Salyers as Rigby *Sam Marin as Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Kimberly Brooks as Jasper *Seth Green as Bigfoot and Eric McEddeson *Keith Ferguson as Alien *Cree Summer as Nessie *Drake Bell as Mothman *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chupacabra and Spinolord *Greg Cipes as Frank Woodson *Charlie Adler as Tyler the Cat *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian and Master Frown *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Tux, Shoney, and Pain the Bat *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon Plankton *Jill Talley as Karen Plankton * Trivia * Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas